Ascendio ou la nouvelle vie d'un orphelin
by Loutre-Drake
Summary: Le petit Harry Potter, vivant dans des conditions précaires chez les Dursley, reçoit la visite de Dumbledore qui découvre dans quel enfer il l'a abandonné et décide de le ramener à Poudlard. Songfic, OS. Chanson : Ministry of Magic, Ascendio


**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.(K).Rowling . Je ne suis en aucune manière payée pour cet écrit .

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Le petit Harry Potter, vivant dans des conditions précaires chez les Dursley, reçoit la visite de Dumbledore qui découvre dans quel enfer il l'a abandonné et décide de le ramener à Poudlard. Songfic, OS.

Chanson : Ministry of Magic, _Ascendio_

_Après un séjour à l'hôpital et les révisions intensives pour mon bac blanc de français, je suis de retour sur le site avec ce petit os, pour lequel j'espère recevoir des retours positifs ou non. Je sais que le sujet a déjà été vu et revu, mais j'ai essayé de faire dans l'originalité. Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture._

_**Ascendio ou la nouvelle vie d'un orphelin**_

« Harry, hurlait la tante Pétunia en tambourinant contre la porte du placard de Harry, Harry » Le dit Harry répondit aussitôt d'une voix où transparaissait sa terreur : « Oui, j'arrive tout de suite monsieur, madame. » Harry Potter était un jeune enfant d'à peine cinq ans, bien trop maigre pour son âge et recouvert de traces diverses, montrant les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi : marques de bleu, coupures, pansements faits à la va vite. Les Dursley, Pétunia, son mari Vernon et leur fils Dudley, se servaient de l'enfant comme souffre-douleur depuis que Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, l'avait abandonné sur le pas de leur porte quatre ans plus tôt. L'enfant avait du se débrouiller pour se nourrir, se doucher, bref, s'occuper de lui-même dès sa plus tendre enfance ; lorsqu'il eut deux ans, Pétunia Dursley lui montra le déroulement des tâches ménagère et le laissa s'en occuper tout seul par la suite. Vernon, qui se plaignait de l'inutilité de son neveu, commença à le frapper régulièrement tout en le traitant d'anormal. Il le frappa avec précaution d'abord, puisqu'il craignait que des sorciers ne viennent prendre des nouvelles de l'enfant, puis voyant que personne ne venait, ses corrections prirent davantage d'ampleur. Il saisissait Harry d'une poigne ferme et attrapait avec sa main libre n'importe quel objet qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il rouait le petit de coups, jusqu'à-ce qu'il s'épuise, espérant ainsi le purger de ce qu'il appelait son anormalité, autrement dit la magie, car Harry Potter était un sorcier, et même Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, mais il l'ignorait encore.

Harry fit son apparition dans le salon, les yeux baissés, Vernon lui intima d'une voix forte d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, « et que ça saute », osa même ajouter cet être infâme. Harry répondit précipitamment « Oui, monsieur. » et se rendit à la cuisine où il prépara des œufs au bacon pour toute la famille. Au moment de servir, Dudley, dans sa hâte de manger fit sauter le plat des mains de Harry, et le plat en question se renversa, répandant son contenu sur le sol. L'oncle Vernon devint rouge et hurla « Garçon, nettoie moi ça et en vitesse. », Harry saisit un balai, près de trois fois plus grand que lui et une serpillière, ramassa la nourriture et astiqua le plancher qui redevint étincelant comme à l'origine. Dursley père le renvoya alors dans son placard qui lui servait de chambre. Car le petit Harry dormait bel et bien dans un placard, un tout petit placard où vivaient déjà une colonie d'araignées, avec lesquelles Harry avait sympathisé. En effet, les Dursley ne voyaient pas la nécessité d'accorder une chambre à cet enfant qu'ils avaient recueilli par charité, comme ils ne cessaient de le répéter. Harry eut donc pour substitut de chambre le placard sous l'escalier.

Harry resta près de six heures dans son placard sans bouger, sans rien dire, voire même sans respirer. Le pauvre enfant n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, où il s'était servi dans les restes qu'avaient jeté les Dursley. Il avait hérité de pommes de terre rabougries et de quelques feuilles de choux fades ; mais c'était mieux que de mourir de faim. Se forçant à ne pas pleurer, Harry songea à ce qu'avait été sa triste existence, jusqu'à maintenant. Tout doucement pour que les Dursley ne l'entendent pas, il se mit alors à chanter :

_How could I be more than just an orphan ?  
More than just a burden without a home ?  
But there's no hope in hoping in the future.  
I learned that a long time, a long time ago._

_Keep my head down; don't look up for nothin.  
I'm on my own, alone in this world.  
So alone._

Harry se sentait si seul, si abandonné. A noël, il ne souhaitait pas des jouets comme tout le monde, il souhait juste mourir, il n'avait plus d'espoir, plus de rêves, plus rien : les Dursley avaient détruit son enfance.

Puis, il fut l'heure de déjeuner, et Dursley père rugit : « Potter ! Où est ce petit anormal. Je te l'avais dit Pétunia, je te l'avais dit. Nous aurions du le tuer quand le vieux fou l'a déposé devant notre porte. » Pétunia, moins expressive que son mari se contenta de demander d'un ton sec à Harry de préparer le déjeuner et de retourner dans son placard. Le petit s'exécuta. Cependant, la faim se faisait sentir et quand les Dursley sortirent, vers le début de l'après midi, Harry sortit du placard et se servit dans la poubelle. Il eut un peu moins faim. Mais malheureusement pour le petit bout de chou, Pétunia Dursley était une maniaque, et elle avait inspecté le contenu de la poubelle et du frigidaire avant de sortir. Aussitôt rentrée, elle s'aperçut que les restes qu'elle avait jeté avant de partir avaient disparu et dit au gros cachalot qui lui servait de mari : « Vernon, il a recommencé à fouiller dans les ordures, il croyait que nous ne le remarquerions pas, Vernon, fait quelque chose, il commence déjà à nous voler, et tu sais ce que l'on dit : qui vole un œuf, vole un bœuf. » Le cachalot s'avança à grand fracas vers le placard, dans lequel le petit Harry commençait déjà à trembler et à pleurer. Ce monstre ouvrit la porte et se saisit avec rudesse de son neveu. Il le traîna jusqu'au salon et demanda à sa femme et à son fils d'assister et d'aider au châtiment de l'anormal. Retirant le peu de vêtements qui recouvraient l'enfant, il le positionna sur une chaise et demanda à Dudley de le tenir, ce que ce cachalot miniature fit avec joie. Dursley père alla chercher une canne. Une canne à l'extrémité aiguisée, qu'il réservait au gamin Potter. En voyant l'objet de torture, Harry pleura et trembla de plus belle et à travers ses sanglots, on entendait : « Non, pitié, oncle Vernon. Pitié monsieur, je serais sage, je ne volerais plus, je ferais toute mes taches ménagères. Pitié. » Mais avoir pitié n'était pas l'une des qualités de Vernon Dursley. Avec un rire mauvais, ce dernier leva sa canne et asséna le premier coup. Harry hurla. Un deuxième coup tomba, suivit d'un troisième. L'enfant pleurait de douleur. Quatrième et cinquième coups arrivèrent. Dudley et Pétunia donnaient eux aussi des coups de pied, de poing, crachaient avec mépris sur le gamin. Harry ne pleurait plus, ne bougeait même plus : il s'était évanoui. Mais les Dursley continuèrent le massacre, et une pluie de coup s'abattit sur le corps inanimé de Harry. Quand chacun l'eut frappé son compte, Pétunia le jeta sans ménagement dans le placard et ferma la porte. Puis elle se lava les mains, elle s'était souillée en touchant l'anormal.

Harry resta plusieurs jours sans connaissance dans son placard et se réveilla couvert de sang, de bleus et de coupures récentes. Dès que Pétunia constata que son neveu était revenu à lui, l'existence misérable de Harry Potter recommença. Mais cette fois, les Dursley étaient allés trop loin.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école, manitou suprême et Président-sorcier du Magenmagot, était assailli par trois professeurs et Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière. En effet, Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose ; Filius Flitwick, professeur de sortilèges et Pomona Chourave professeur de Botanique ; tous les trois membres de l'ordre du phénix, organisation secrète anti-Voldemort que dirigeait Dumbledore ; avaient été contactés par Mme Figgs, leur espionne à Privet Drive où vivaient les Dursley. Mme Figgs, disait avoir entendu des cris en provenance de la maison des Dursley, le jour où Harry avait été puni, et elle n'avait pas revu le petit par la suite, ce qui lui paraissait étrange. Harry rendait souvent visite à Mme Figgs qui était sa voisine. Celle-ci le traitait avec douceur contrairement aux Dursley et lui donnait à manger quand il avait vraiment faim. Ainsi, le fait que Harry ne soit pas venu la voir l'alarmait au plus haut point. Mme Figgs avait également confié aux trois professeurs que le petit présentait de nombreuses marques qui laissait présager qu'il était battu et qu'il observait en toute occasion une attitude soumise et servile. La vieille dame avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu plus tôt parce que Harry, tout comme les Dursley, niait toute maltraitance, et qu'elle ne trouvait aucune trace d'abus lorsqu'elle rendait visite aux Dursley. En l'absence de preuve, elle avait fini par se dire elle aussi que le petit n'était pas maltraité et que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Inquiets pour le petit Potter, les trois professeurs rallièrent Poppy Pomfresh à leur cause, et tous les quatre entouraient à présent le directeur.

Poppy prit la parole la première et fit part à Dumbledore de tout ce qu'ils savaient. Le vieil homme hocha pensivement la tête. Quand il avait confié l'enfant aux Dursley, cela lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Pétunia Dursley étant la sœur de Lily Potter, il savait que l'enfant bénéficierait de la protection du sang chez les Dursley. Mais d'après ses professeurs, le petit était battu, voire même plus. Le vieux sorcier réfléchit quelques instant, puis parla : « Par mesure de précaution, l'un de nous devrait se rendre au 4 Privet Drive pour se rendre compte de l'état du jeune Harry. » Minerva McGonagall répliqua les larmes aux yeux : « Mais Albus, ces gens là sont rusés, ils ne nous laisserons pas le voir. Ils nous diront que nous n'en avons légalement pas le droit. Et ils auront raison. Ah, je l'ai toujours dit ! Je vous ai toujours dit que laisser l'Élu dans cette maison n'était pas une bonne idée. Imaginez que ces infâmes moldus l'avait tué, imaginez. Nous aurions été dans de beaux draps. Maltraiter ainsi le fils de Lily et James... » Albus calma son professeur de métamorphose puis annonça : « J'irais moi-même demain chez ces gens, et je ramènerais Harry si cela est nécessaire. J'aurais voulu ne pas en arriver là, mais il le faut. »

Le lendemain, comme il l'avait promis à ses professeurs, Albus Dumbledore remontait d'un pas décidé la rue de Privet Drive, jusqu'au numéro 4. Sa cape bleue nuit flottait derrière lui, à la manière de Severus Snape, son professeur de Potion, sa perle rare qu'il chérissait comme son propre fils, même si ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il arriva devant la maison des Dursley, sonna, puis attendit. Il entendit clairement : « Pétunia, dit à cet incapable de Potter d'aller ouvrir. » C'était bien sûr ce cachalot de Dursley père qui avait parlé. Harry ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un vieil homme au nez aquilin, au yeux bienveillants et à la longue barbe blanche qui lui donnait un air vénérable et sage. Ce vieil homme sourit à l'enfant, qui lui sourit timidement en retour. Harry invita ensuite le visiteur à le suivre. De son côté, Dumbledore n'en menait pas large. Il avait pu constater que le petit bonhomme était en effet trop maigre et trop petit, et qu'un magnifique œil au beurre noir ornait son visage. En suivant l'enfant, il pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais du l'abandonner chez ces gens ; Minerva avait raison. Dès que Albus Dumbledore pénétra dans le salon trop bien rangé de Pétunia Dursley, celle-ci pâlit sensiblement, vite imité par son mari. Vernon Dursley tenta d'intimider l'importun avec un : « De quel droit pénétrez vous ainsi chez moi ? » qui se voulait menaçant. Mais on sentait bien qu'il craignait le sorcier, dont les yeux avait perdu de leur bienveillance habituelle. Sans y avoir été convié, Dumbledore s'installa sur le canapé immaculé des Dursley et invita Harry à l'y rejoindre. Le jeune enfant n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce vieil homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il aimait déjà, lui demandait à lui, Harry, de monter sur le canapé. Il grimpa aux côtés de Dumbledore avec précaution et la tête baissée, s'attendant à être battu pour cet acte. Ne voyant venir aucun coup, il releva la tête et sourit une seconde fois au vieux monsieur qui lui frotta la tête avec gentillesse. L'enfant, qui sentait bien que la discussion à venir le concernait directement, écoutait tout ce qui se disait.

Dumbledore interrogea les Dursley : « Pourquoi traiter ainsi le fils de Lily et James ? » leur demanda-t-il d'abord. Bien sûr, les Dursley commencèrent par tout nier en bloc. Mais Albus ne laissa pas tomber, et sous les accusations accablantes ils finirent par avouer tout ce qu'ils faisaient subir à leur neveu. Le vénérable mage était secoué par les révélations des Dursley : ils affamaient Harry, le blessaient régulièrement, le chargeaient de toutes les corvées ingrates, s'en servaient comme elfe de maison...et puis le faisaient dormir dans le fameux placard sous l'escalier qu'il avait remarqué en entrant.

Le sorcier dit finalement aux Dursley : « Vous êtes bien conscients que je vais devoir vous retirer la garde de votre neveu et porter plainte pour négligence et mauvais traitements sur mineur à la police moldue ? » Les Dursley étaient décidément une bien horrible famille pour le pauvre Harry Potter, puisque les deux parents répondirent en chœur : « Mais faites donc, débarrassez nous de ce monstre qui n'aurait jamais du naître. Ce petit misérable donne un mauvais exemple à notre Dudlynouchet. » Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Dumbledore demanda encore : « Vous seriez prêts à renoncer à tous vos droits sur votre neveu ? » Les Dursley acquiescèrent toujours en chœur : « Allez-y, prenez le et disparaissez d'ici tous les deux ! » Harry fou de joie prit la main du vieil homme et le conduisit vers son placard. Albus l'aida à rassembler ses maigres affaires et ils quittèrent cette horrible demeure. Sitôt dans la rue, Dumbledore demanda à Harry de lui tenir fermement la main et ils transplanèrent à l'intérieur du bureau directorial, où attendaient Filius, Pomona et Minerva.

Dès l'arrivée de Harry et Albus, le premier réflexe de Minerva fut de se jeter sur l'enfant et de l'étouffer dans une étreinte à lui briser les os, sous le regard amusé des autres occupants de la pièce. Sitôt qu'elle le lâcha, le petit Harry demanda avec innocence qui ils étaient, mais surtout, où ils étaient, car les événements s'étaient enchaînés trop vite pour lui permettre de comprendre. Les regards se firent douloureux, et Albus raconta alors à Harry qui étaient réellement ses parents et comment ils étaient morts. les Dursley avaient en effet raconté à Harry que ses parents avaient péri dans un accident de voiture. Cependant à la mention de magie et de sorcier, Harry se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, à la stupeur de toutes les personnes présentes et se balança d'avant en arrière en pleurant. Albus et Filius s'approchèrent avec précaution de l'enfant et ils entendirent « Magie, pas exister. Harry, monstre. Harry tuer parents. » Pomona et Minerva vinrent également et cette dernière demanda : « Qui t'as dit une telle chose mon enfant ? » L'enfant répondit dans un souffle : « Oncle Vernon. Je veux dire monsieur. » Minerva fulminait intérieurement, mais n'en laissa rien paraître, pour ne pas effrayer Harry davantage. Albus dit au petit d'une voix douce : « -Tu n'est pas un monstre Harry, tu est un sorcier, comme nous. Et tu n'a pas tué tes parents, c'est un méchant sorcier, Voldemort qui l'a fait,ton oncle t'a menti.

-Vrai ? Demanda le petit garçon

- Vrai ! Répondirent-ils tous en chœur

- Alors je suis pas un monstre, mais un sorcier ? Et la magie existe ?

- Exactement mon bonhomme, tu as tout compris, affirma Filius en riant.» Tous, même Harry rirent avec lui. Puis les quatre professeurs se présentèrent et Harry eut du mal à prononcer Filius. Il disait Flibuste ou Filus. Finalement il se décida pour Fil, qui devint le surnom officiel du professeur d'enchantements.

_Today I met a man whose name was Albus.  
He told me that I was more than a boy.  
He said I could learn to be a wizard  
That I could see the magic  
The wonder out there.  
_  
Le jeune Harry savait enfin qui il était et surtout, ce qu'il était. Après avoir attribué un surnom à chacun, ( c'est ainsi que Pomona était devenue Pomme, Albus, Papy Al et Minerva, Tante Minnie ), il demanda avec une candeur désarmante s'il resterait vivre dans cet endroit avec eux. Pomme lui appris que ce lieu était un château nommé Poudlard et tous le rassurèrent : il y vivrait avec eux et ne serait pas abandonné. Papy Al ajouta que ce château était une école et que bientôt, en septembre, il verrait de nombreux enfants et adolescents.

_Soon I'll go to a place that he called Hogwarts  
Soon I'll be with kids, kids just like me.  
I'm not alone_

_I'll be a wizard, I'll be a hero.  
More than just a boy  
Wanting more than just a home_

Harry Potter n'était et ne serait plus jamais seul. Jamais. Il avait trouvé plus qu'une maison. Il avait trouvé une famille. Il ne verrait plus les Dursley. Il allait réapprendre à être un enfant et plus tard un héros avec l'aide de Papy Al, Pomme, Fil, Tante Minnie et celle des autres habitants de Poudlard.

_I'll witness wonders  
Never ceasing  
So much more than I  
Could imagine with my mind_

_He said I could learn to be a wizard  
That I could see the magic  
The wonder out there._

_Soon I'll go to a place that he called Hogwarts  
I'm not alone_

_I'll be a wizard, I'll be a hero  
More than just a boy  
Wanting more than just a home_

_I'll witness wonders  
Never ceasing  
So much more than I  
Could imagine with my mind_

_I'll have a family  
Someone that loves me  
Mother, father, son  
Just like everyone_

Harry avait encore du mal à réaliser que sa vie de cauchemars, de malheur était finie. Sa nouvelle famille le conduisit à l'infirmerie, pour soigner ses blessures et son œil au beurre noir. Il fit la connaissance de Mme Pomfresh, qu'il surnomma sans hésiter Mamie Fraise, à cause de son parfum. Severus Snape, professeur de potions daigna se montrer lui aussi et tomba sous le charme de ce petit ange, qui avait les yeux de Lily. Même si Harry ressemblait à son père, il n'étais pas le monstre d'arrogance qu'avait été James, et Severus l'avait compris, il n'était pas « gaga » du gamin, comme il le dit à ses collègues, mais l'appréciais. De même que les autres adultes présents, il pensait qu'aucun enfant ne méritais ce qu'avais subi Harry. Il ne l'aurais pas souhaité. A personne. Même pas à James. Harry raccourcit Severus en Sev et reçut l'approbation de ce dernier.

_I'm not a burden  
Not good for nothin'  
I am the Boy-Who-Lived  
The one to save the world_

_I'll be a wizard, I'll be a hero  
So much more than I  
Could imagine with my mind_

_I'm not a burden  
Not good for nothin'  
I am the Boy-Who-Lived  
I am the Boy-Who-Lived  
The one to save the world_

_More than just a burden  
Without a home  
He told me that I was more  
Than just a boy_

Ses blessures soignées, Harry fut porté. Oui, porté, jusqu'à la Grande Salle par Sev lui-même qui arborait un sourire niais. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry était heureux. Heureux. Bêtement heureux. Il se sentait prêt, prêt à être enfin le garçon-qui-a-survécu, prêt à être un sorcier.

Papy Al l'installa sur ses genoux, et il prit son premier vrai repas depuis des semaines. Il se dit que la fortune l'avait favorisé, en lui permettant après quatre ans de malheurs d'avoir une nouvelle vie.

Le repas terminé, Harry couru en cercle dans la grande salle comme un fou en poussant des hurlements de joie, sous les regards attendris de Severus, Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Albus, Mme Pomfresh, Hagrid et même de Rusard, le concierge qui venait d'arriver. Cet orphelin avait enfin une nouvelle vie, la vie qu'il méritait.

_Fin_


End file.
